


A taste of the divine

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alexstrasza is in dragon form, F/F, Praise Kink, Some fluff if you squint, big dragon tongue, mainly smut, self indulgent, this ones for the monster fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: In one of their rare moments of peace, Alleria gets to indulge some of her lingering desires and see a whole other side to her Queen, Alexstrasza.





	A taste of the divine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off, in case ya clicked on the link and dont realize what you are getting yourself into: Alleria about to get serviced by an actual dragon so :)

"Show me." 

Alexstrasza had been laying on the grass alongside Alleria when the ranger spoke up, breaking the silence of their moment.

"Show you what, exactly?" 

"Your true form. You never linger in it around me, it must get awfully exhausting to not be able to stretch your wings." Alleria continued, making a motion with her hand.

The queen stared at her incredulously for a time, wondering if the ranger truly meant what she was saying. Surely no harm would come of stepping out of the mortal form if but for a brief moment, to sate her lover's curious nature.

"I...suppose I could."

Rising from her spot in the grass, Alexstrasza stepped a few paces back from Alleria before calling her magic forth. There was a flash of green, a rush of warmth and suddenly Alleria found herself gazing upon the Life-Binder in her truest form. Her claw came forward to rest on the ground next to where Alleria sat, the great dragon laying herself on the grass before the ranger.

“Do I...frighten you like this, Lady Windrunner?” The aspect remarked softly when she noticed the elf's stare.

Golden eyes seemed to bore into her very soul, burning with an intensity that she had never known. But at that moment, seemingly trapped by the dragon - Alleria felt anything but fear. Even when in this form of hers, Alleria was so small compared to her. If she laid alongside the queen's skull, she might at least match in length.

Alexstrasza was power and courage, embodied purely in her truest form. She was magnificent, the red of her scales gleamed in the light of the fading sun. The way the various gems and shining jewelry clinked off of one and other was simply soothing. Her very presence, even in her mightiest form, radiated anything but fear.

“No. Never.”

Reaching a hand out to brush against the silk smooth scales and felt the rumbling purr that rolled from Alexstrasza’s form. Her other hand came up, stroking up and down the length of her snout. The dragon couldn’t help but nuzzle further into her touch.

“That feels magnificent, my ranger.”

Alleria smiled. “You are the magnificent one, my queen. Such strength and power.”

“All the better to protect you with, Alleria.”

Alexstrasza carefully nudged the ranger back until she was resting back against her talon. The dragon’s head half rested on her lap. Enough so that Alleria was comfortable and could continue to pet her.

It was peaceful, the way her lover’s hands seemed to knead and stroke at her scales. The Aspect found that her eyes easily drifted shut. Soothed by the sound of her lover’s breathing and the gentle breeze that drifted around them.

“If you continue to do that Alleria, I might fall asleep on you. Then you would really be trapped.” Alexstrasza hummed.

“Oh, as if I would mind. If you wish to rest, Alexstrasza, I encourage you to.”

The great dragon hummed, opening her eyes a fraction to stare at her lover. “I would, but it would seem that you have other ideas in mind.”

Lifting her head from Alleria’s lap, Alexstrasza peered down at the ranger curiously. The elf could barely meet the dragon’s gaze, but her face was flushed red.

“Reading my mind again?”

The Life-Binder laughed. “As if I would have to read your mind, it is written on your face, my love. I never knew you to have such _thoughts_.”

“When you are like this I...cannot help myself. I feel safe, safer than I ever have before.”

Alexstrasza leaned her head down, pressing against Alleria’s much smaller form. The ranger reached her hands out to stroke against her scales once more, laughing when the queen’s sudden snort brushed the hair back from her face.

“You need not be ashamed you know if you wish to tend to your ache you are safe to do so. I would like to help.”

There was a pause between them, a growing tension until the elf finally spoke. “If, if you do not mind. I would...enjoy that, _a lot.”_

“I can change back if you would be more comfortable with my other form.”

Alleria interjected before Alexstrasza could even think of casting the spell, faster than either of them had expected. “No, don’t!”

The dragon tilted her head, and the ranger seemed to realize then just how desperate she had sounded. She shook her head and made a motion with her hands.

“I mean, you...I would like if you stayed in this form. I want you to, my heart.”

Slowly, almost tortuously so, Alleria sat up and shed her usual armored attire piece by piece. Her eyes never once falling from Alexstrasza’s, not until she moved to slide her leggings off. Tossing them aside and leaving herself exposed before the Aspect of Life.

“You are beauty beyond words, a sight that I shall never tire of.” She cooed, pressing her head to the elf’s.

Alleria inhaled sharply as laid back against the dragon’s talon, one hand rested in the grass by her side. With her other hand, she traced circles against her own thigh and Alexstrasza found herself mesmerized by the movements.

Suddenly she lifted her eyes to meet the rangers. “Touch yourself for me, I want to hear you.”

Her request was followed without hesitation, Alleria dipped her hand down between her thighs. A low, stuttering gasp slipped off of her tongue when her fingers found purchase against her already slick folds, the dragon watched with wide eyes as the scent of her lover’s arousal reached her.

Alexstrasza shuffled closer to the ranger, leaning closer to witness the way the elf’s body shook at the first touches. So soft and gentle with her own body, just like the Life-Binder had taught her.

“You are gorgeous, my heart…”

The dragon nestled against Alleria, a low growl rolled forth from her maw. She watched the way her lover worked a hand between her own thighs, how it made her breath stutter and her skin flush red with heat. How with each passing second, her body seemed to melt back into her talon.

Alexstrasza could barely stand it when the elf whimpered her name and threw her head back against her claw. Her whole body trembling in the dragon’s hold as she pressed two fingers into herself, arching up into her hand.

“Gods above…look how you touch yourself just for me, you look so beautiful when you are gasping my name.”

Alleria moaned louder then, and it took Alexstrasza but a moment to realize that her praises were exactly what the ranger wanted. The Life-Binder was a being of immense generosity, she was not one to ever deny a lover’s wish - especially not now.

She purred, nuzzling as close as she could to Alleria without causing harm or preventing her from touching herself. Her voice was deep, rumbling up from within her chest just as her purrs did and right to the elf’s ear.

“You are so good for your Queen, so strong. There is not a treasure in this world more precious than you, my love.”

Gentle was Alexstrasza’s touch as she slowly brushed a massive claw across the ranger’s stomach. Where normally it would be her hand, in her true form she had to have the utmost care. Yet Alleria reacted to the touch all the same.

_“Alex- fuck.”_

The dragon relished in the way her lover’s breath caught in her throat and how she cursed. Or how her hips rolled up into her fingers, hungry for more.

“No beauty on this planet or any other could compare to that of you, Alleria Windrunner.”

A hand shot out to take hold of the horn on the end of her nose, tugging her head and she found herself staring into the ranger’s eyes. Wide and burning raw with her desire, her need _._

“Alexstrasza... _please,_ I need you...touch me.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Carefully, the Aspect reached forth and curled one of her massive talons around Alleria’s shaking form. Their eyes met briefly and despite the heat between them, Alleria smiled up at her lover as she leaned back into her scales palm. Hand reaching out to stroke down along her queen’s snout.

“It’s okay, Alexstrasza. I am not afraid, _touch me_.”

At that moment, she could find no doubt on the ranger’s expression. Fully, wholeheartedly, Alleria was welcoming the dragon’s touch - begging for it. Alexstrasza could only give to her beloved ranger the very thing she wished for.

Bowing her head, she slipped her tongue between her lover’s thighs. Golden eyes trailed up to watch as Alleria threw her head back against the dragon’s hand, moaning out her name. The hand stroking down her muzzle moved to take hold of the horn once again, Alexstrasza could feel her hips slowly grinding into the touch. So desperate for more.

This certainly had not been the first time that the Aspect had tasted of her lover, but it was the first time in her truest form and nothing had ever tasted sweeter. She could only purr as she slowly worked the forked end of her tongue against Alleria’s clit, enjoying every stutter and gasp to come from the elf.

Alexstrasza was desperate to taste more of her. Over and over her tongue teased the small bundle of nerves, until the ranger was dripping for her and could take no more.

_“Fuck, fuck...Alexstrasza, please.”_

Alleria’s head lifted to meet her gaze and the Aspect purposefully slowed the strokes of her tongue to a near stop, watching as those arcane eyes went wide. The whimper that fell from her lips was even more delectable.

“Oh, gods above. Please, keep _going.”_ The ranger pleaded, tugging lightly on Alexstrasza’s horn.

The dragon watched her expression for a moment, eyes narrowed. The slick sounds of her tongue teasing Alleria’s folds filled the silence when the elf bit her own lip, trying to suppress the sounds she was making.

She was so willing, her eyes burned with need. Told Alexstrasza of the endless desire, of her willingness to surrender to such a loving touch. _A dragon’s touch._

“I’m yours, all yours, my q-queen... _please.”_

Alexstrasza fully pressed her tongue down against her folds at those words, growling as Alleria cried out sharply and legs trembled. The dragon’s eyes never once fell from her lover’s form, she only tightened her grip around the ranger a fraction more and held her steady.

“You feel so, so good, Alexstrasza. Please, don’t stop. _Please_.” Alleria whimpered, helplessly grinding herself against the tongue now.

Each motion brought her clit down against the queen’s tongue, sending a shudder coursing through her veins. But she was desperate. The rolling of her hips was uncontrolled, Alleria had her pleasure and now she was chasing it.

The Life-Binder paused the delicate work of her tongue, tilting her head away from her lover’s slit. With a sharp growl of her own, the elf stared at her with an unreadable expression. Chest heaving with heavy breaths, eyes alight with desire.  

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so quickly, my heart. Go slowly for me, I will not deny you your pleasure.” Alexstrasza cooed when Alleria went to speak, nudging her snout against the elf gently.

“Please, _please_. You make me feel so…”

“Good? That is what I intended.” She teased.

The ranger opened her mouth, surely to shoot back with some sort of snide remark. But not before the dragon pressed her tongue back against her, feeling Alleria’s hand tighten its hold around her horn and tug harder than she had before. 

Alexstrasza was prepared for Alleria to disregard her command but was instead pleasantly surprised when the elf began slowly grinding herself against the tongue. Far more controlled than before, showing herself kindness. She could feel as each motion made her lover’s muscles tense and her legs quake.

“Touch yourself with me. I want to taste more of you, my darling.” The dragon pulled away only briefly to speak.

Alleria nodded with a soft moan, reaching her free hand down between her thighs. Nearly crying out as her fingers grazed against her aching clit, Alexstrasza watched through narrowed eyes as the ranger seemed to lose herself to the sensations.

How delicately Alleria touched herself too, with a single finger she traced circles around her clit. The elf’s hips stuttered against her own hand as she stroked just a little too in sync with the broad strokes of the aspect’s tongue.

“Please, _fuck_ , you are so good, my queen. So good.”

Encouraged, Alexstrasza made sure each swipe of her tongue was a little harder than the last, applied just enough pressure against Alleria’s clit to have her right on the edge before slowing down. The aspect brought her lover to the peak of orgasm and pulled her back enough times that she could see the dampness gathering at the corner of her eyes.

_“Please, m-my queen...let me come. Let me cry out for y-you.”_

The great dragon paused one final time. “Then do so, my ranger. I want nothing more.”

_“...Come for me.”_

Her tongue returned to the ranger’s clit, moving faster this time and in a second, she had Alleria over the brink. Her voice was heavenly to the aspect, her head thrown back and oh, how she cried the name of her queen to the skies above. With her back arched and body shaking, she was a pretty sight as she came riding the queen’s tongue.

Yet on the aftershocks of the first, Alexstrasza persisted until she had Alleria coming on her tongue again and again until finally, she collapsed into the dragon’s talon. With no more strength left in her bones.

Retreating, the aspect allowed a moment for the ranger to breathe before she shifted back into her mortal form and gathered the trembling elf in her arms. Alexstrasza gently stroked her fingers back through blonde locks of hair, pressing gentle kisses across her face. 

"You did so well, Alleria. How do you feel?" She purred, 

The elf could barely find the strength for words. Her eyes were wide and she looked as though she was a thousand miles away. But the queen’s touch against her cheek brought her right back, and she could only smile lazily up at her.

Alleria did manage a small moment of speech.  _"Y-you're...amazing..."_

Laughing, Alexstrasza stole a kiss from her. "Shhh, that is you, my ranger. You were magnificent."

“I...l-love...you.” She managed through bated breaths and stuttered gasps.

Alexstrasza just smiled, draping her cloak around Alleria's trembling form before hugging her close. “I love you too, Alleria. Rest now, I shall be here when you wake.”

The ranger nodded weakly and just stretched out in her hold, sprawling across the soft grass tangled around both Alexstrasza and her cloak. With her body sated completely and worn to the point of utter exhaustion, Alleria slept soundly in the embrace of the Life-Binder. 

Her queen would keep her word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways Alexstrasza is big dragon but for the sake of writing this fic and saving my sanity, just imagine shes fun sized!


End file.
